


Suck it for me

by Destielyouassbutt



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielyouassbutt/pseuds/Destielyouassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't understand how to use a straw, Dean shows him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck it for me

Dean never really thought about Cas in a romantic way until just last week. It was just after a hunt, he Sam and Cas stopped at some beat-up diner along the highway. The waiter took their orders and gave them all some waters. Cas gave his water a strange look, then it occurred to Dean that Cas had never seen a straw before, “Dean, what is this?” He asked with a confused look on his face. Dean snickered, “It’s a straw Cas, you use it to drink the water without having to bring the drink up to your mouth.” Cas looked even more confused, “Well how do i use it?” Dean playfully rolled his eyes, “You put your lips around it and suck, then swallow.” Dean blushed, realizing how that sounded, but Sam wasn’t paying attention - to busy staring longingly at the cute waitress, and Cas was just as oblivious as always. Cas looked at him, still unsure, but did as Dean has explained. He raised the cup up to his face and made the straw level with his mouth. He opened his lips slowly and wrapped his mouth around the straw almost all the way to the bottom of it. He closed his lips around it and sucked. It really shouldn’t have made him that hard, but he can’t stop thinking about how his pretty lips would look wrapped around his co- wait he shouldn’t even be thinking about Cas this way. But the way his lips were moving as he sucked up the water from the straw really made Dean re-think his priorities. He and Cas are really gonna need to have a talk once they get back to the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ever fic so please have an open mind, its not as smutty as the title/summary sounds i really need more practice writing before i really get into that. Please leave comments/ kudos if you liked it!


End file.
